Creatures
Creatures fight for you on the field of battle and are capable of defending your Hero and attacking the opponent. Each deck can contain up to 10 Creature Cards depending on your Player Level. You can win a battle by defeating all of your opponent's Creatures and, conversely, can lose the battle if the enemy destroys all of your creatures. Creatures Basics Creatures have multiple important stats to take into account when determining combat strength. Each creature has an ATK (Attack) number, an HP (Hit Point) number, a Star Rating, a Cost, a Wait Timer, a Faction, a Level and Creature Skills. Depending on your deck make-up and strategy, each Creature can bring its own unique value to the battlefield. Creature Rating Creatures are rated on a scale from 1 to 5 stars. The creature rating represents the overall power and value of the card, where higher rated Creatures have higher base ATK & HP and better Creature Skills. Depending on the strategy and make-up of your team, higher rated Creatures may not necessarily be better for your deck but will always offer better base stats. Creature Faction & Faction-Specific Skills Creatures are divided into the four different factions of Human, Faen, Neander and Mortii. Many Creatures have Creature Skills that will buff or do increased damage to Creatures of a specific Faction. It is for this reason that it is sometimes easier to have many creatures of the same faction in deck, especially with multiple buffing creatures. There are, however, innate strengths and weaknesses between the factions, and by having a single-Faction deck, you open yourself up faction-based weaknesses. Creature Skills & Creature Level Each creature has 3 skills available to it innately, which are available at Level 0, Level 5 and Level 10. These skills are diverse and powerful which include: Buffs, Direct Damage, Healing, and other unique skills. The power and utility of the Creature Skill is not necessarily related to their Star Rating, although the overall power of higher rated Creatures often makes them a better choice. Obtaining and Enhancing Creatures Creatures can be obtained through exchanging Creature Shards and through the Altar in the Draw Creatures section as well as through Exploration, Mazes, the Gauntlet and select PVE engagements in the Explorer's Gate. For players looking for easy-to-obtain 5-star creatures, see the Remove Seal option. Enhancing Creatures unlocks at the Enhancement Center after completing a few dungeons in the Explorer's gate - you will be instructed to enhance your provided Flame Brave to introduce you to the enhancement feature. You can level up your Creatures to increase their ATK, HP and unlock new Creature Skills through enhancement. Creature Shards Creature Shards represent a fraction, or piece, of a Creature Card. The can be obtained through exploration of dungeons, as well as the Gauntlet Token Mall and Creature Shards can be earned through The Gauntlet, Trials, Raids, and Revenge battles as well as Dungeon Exploration and Guild-Related engagements including the Guild Maps. For more information, please see the Shards page. Leveling Up Creatures & Essences Creatures can be Leveled up via the Enhance Creature in the Enhancement area of Deck Heroes. Each creature requires the sacrifice of other cards and Gold in order to level up. Higher value cards provide more experience than lower value cards in the Enhancement process. Leveling up Creatures will increase their HP and ATK substantially and is necessary to unlock new Creature Skills. Each additional level costs more EXP to gain, but every creature's effective battle power reaches peaks at level 5, 10 and 15 because of the additional power added by unlocked Creature Skills. For more information, including information on Evolution, please see the Enhancement page. List of Creatures Human Creatures Faen Creatures Neander Creatures Mortii Creatures Category:Creatures